Jealousy?
by KyoryuPink0
Summary: Kotoha met a kind, sweet boy when she ran into him in the grocery store. She had forgotten how time had past quickly and went back to find Mako and tell her about the sweet boy that helped her. Mako questioned her about him, and understood what he was doing, they both kept the secret from their tono-sama. Will the Takeru know and be jealoused of him. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I quitted my story, My Dream. I was half way done, but then I accidentally clicked the back button, so now I gave up, I am not doing that entire chapter. Sorry, if you were interested in it.**

**Anyways, this is my first Shinkenger story. Takeru/Kotoha pairing. Can't wait, till it starts. Please review, thank you!**

* * *

**The Shinkengers were still fighting the Gedoushu. Takeru and Kotoha had to keep hidden that they were dating. But that all changed. Genta figured out, so he told every one that. Everyone kept on glaring at them when it was dinner time. But none of them spoke. Both of them were just eating normally, while everyone stared. Takeru's mother found out about that and lets him anyway. Unfortunately, she was surprise and was teasing him, when she found out.**

**One day, Kotoha and Mako was going out shopping the groceries, for Mako's cooking. Everyone except Kotoha, persuaded her to not cook. **

**"I know that I am a bad cook, but I need to improve myself to get better. Let's go Kotoha,"as she held Kotoha's wrist dragging her out.**

**"See you guys, later!" Kotoha said, waving. Everyone behind her waved back.**

**They went into the shop, searching for the items that they needed.**

**"Hm.. I wonder where are the mushroom cans at?" Mako says, looking almost everywhere.**

**"Mako-chan, I 'll search over the next station, okay?"**

**"Hai and could you get 2 mushroom cans, that would be wonderful! Arrigato!"she says, but she was focused on searching for it.**

**Kotoha started searching every station that had cans. She went searching every can, but couldn't find any. She went searching on the top shelves and finally found it. There was only 2, that was perfect of what she needed. She reached up and started running back to Mako. But she bumped into someone." Ah! Gomenasai, I was being too clumsy! Oh! The mushroom cans has spilled out...how am I supposed to tell Mako-chan?"she started to clean up the mess, but it went every where, even on her face. **

**"Ah... Gomen, it is my fault that I was there, let me help you," the person said.**

**"Um.. no need. It's my fault for being clumsy," he actually cleaned the mess up. She looked up and found out he was a guy. He had black hair that almost shades his face, wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and some converse shoes that were dark blue and white."Arrigato, for helping me!" she says bowing.**

**"No problem,um.. you have a mushroom on your head, let me help you," he took it off and wiped her face with his sleeve. She started blushing. "Anyways, my name is Takeshi,"he says holding his hands out, waiting for a handshake.**

**She started to remember about Takeru, Takeshi's name looks familiar to Takeru's, but oh well."My name is Kotoha,"shaking his hands.**

**"Did you needed the mushroom cans?"**

**"Hai, demo... there was only 2 of them, but I guess there's no more. Gomenasai, please don't tell anyone, I will pay for them,"she says bowing repeatedly. **

**"Uh..don't worry, I won't tell,"he says stopping her from bowing."I will pay them for you."**

**"Really!Arrigato!"she says hugging him. And he tried to hug her back, but she let go." But do you have more of these mushroom cans?"**

**"Hai... Usually, my mom always cook with these with different recipes, so I hid them here,"he says, showing her where he had them and he gave her 2." But now, she past away."**

**"Gomenasai for your loss, my sister is sick and she's in the hospital. She was once Shinken Yellow, so she pasted it onto me."**

**"So, you are one of the Shinkengers!"Kotoha nodded."Aren't you afraid?"**

**"No.. I am not afraid. Actually, everything that I did wasn't suited for me. But now, I have something that I am really good at. When I was younger, people used to make fun of me or how slow I was or stupid, but when my sister played her flute, it cheered me up. I have the flute right here,"showing him the bamboo flute."I am never sad or anything, without this."**

**"That's so...sad"he says wiping his tears.**

**"Aw.. don't cry, "as she patted him in the back.**

**He finally ended his tears."Here, since it cost 2$, here is 5$."he says handing them to her.**

**"Oh.. I forgot, I must come back to Mako-chan. I forgot about that, bye. See you later!" she ran back to the station where she was, but Mako-chan wasn't there.**

**"There you are, I have been searching every station for you. Did you find the mushroom cans?"Kotoha looked behind and was relieved.**

**"Hai, Mako-chan,"putting the cans in the basket."Mako-chan, I met this boy when I was trying to get the mushroom cans. He helped me, he is kind and very sweet.**

**"Um..Kotoha, did he flirt with you?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Did you met him today."**

**"Hai, why did you ask that?"**

**"Ugh, Kotoha... he likes you"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Kotoha, he has a crush on you."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Kotoha, do not tell Takeru."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Ugh.. just don't tell him, okay."**

**"Hai!" she started laughing all the way home, she finally understood what she meant.**

* * *

**How did you like it? Would Takeru be mad? Find out next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews. I hope you guys enjoyed your Labor Day Weekend! But the worst part is that you would have to school after that.**

**Any ways, enjoy!^-^**

* * *

**They both came back from the grocery shop. Mako was getting her apron and preparing the stove, while the others were praying,except for Kotoha. She thought about Takeshi, the boy she met at the store. She is just worried about if her tono-sama will figure about Takeshi. Inside the kitchen, there was smoke coming out.**

**"Ah... nee-san must be making something horrible again,"Chiaki says. The kuruko got in there, but was shooed out by Mako.**

**"I can do this by myself. I will improve my work!"**

**"Nee-san..."Chiaki sighed.**

**"Ah... here it is.. Bon appetite!" **

**"Itakidumasu!" they all say.**

**"This will be really delicious!" Kotoha says, getting a plate and scooping some of the mushrooms.**

**When everyone got their plates, they started covering their noses and swallowing. But except for Chiaki. He just started poking, as if it was alive. The kuruko was ready, watching everyone gulp, holding a stretcher and some medicines.**

**"It's so good!"Kotoha says.**

**"Well, it is good... but not the mushroom," Ryunosuke says and everyone agreeing.**

**"Arrigato, everyone. I have really improved alot!"Mako thanked.**

* * *

** Everyone had went to sleep, except for Kotoha. She played her bamboo flute. Of course, Takeru was always listening to the peaceful sounds of the flute.**

**"Ah... tono,"**

**Takeru turned around and was shocked,"Ji, don't scare me like that. What do you want?"he whispered.**

**"Ah...the princess or your mother sent a letter to you,"he looked at Kotoha, still playing her flute."Do you always come here to listen to her?"**

**"Takeru started blushing and stuttered,"Uh... uh, no"**

**"Then, why are you here?"**

**"Ji, never mind," he says, taking the letter, and walked off into his room.**

**"He really does love her , doesn't he?"Ji started chuckling."Ah.. he has grown up, sooo much."**

**Takeru was in his room reading the letter from his mother.**

**"Dear Takeru,**

**As a responsible mother, I should be caring for you. I have thought that you should have a sibling. You look very lonely and all. So... I am coming tomorrow noon to see you and I will let you see your sibling. He will be staying with you.**

**Love,**

**your mother"**

**"I am fine being alone, mother..."he sighed and went to put the letter up and went to sleep.**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

**Everyone has woken up by the bells. The Gedoushu was attacking. They all ran out of the mansion and to the location that they were in. They found the Ayakashi disturbing the innocent citizens taking souls from people.**

**"Hey, wasn't that the Ayakashi that took my soul?" Kotoha asks.**

**"Worry about the details later, let's just get going,"Takeru says.**

**The kurukos got through the citizens by the sign as the citizens has scurried away. They changed everyone into their usual clothes as blue to the boys and yellow for the girls and then backed off with the flags.**

**"Gedoushu, that's far enough!"Takeru says.**

**"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Shinkengers. Prepare to die,"it said, snapping a finger while the Nanashi comes forward and attacking.**

**"Shodophone! Ippitsu Soujou" as they brushed their mojikara.**

**"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"**

**"The same, Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!"**

**"The same, Pink, Shiraishi Mako!"**

**"The same, Green, Tani Chiaki!"**

**"The same, Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

**"The samurai sentai authorized by Providence!" Takeru says.**

**"Shinkenger! Going forth!"**

**"Come at me!"the Ayakashi says.**

**They all started moving, slicing every Nanashi there was, but an explosion occurred behind them. They were on the ground, about to get up when...**

**"Genta!" everyone shouts.**

**"Good timing, there!" Chiaki shouts.**

**"Sorry, sorry... now, it's my turn, let's go Daigoyou!"**

**"Right on, boss!"**

**Genta slicing him quickly, while Daigoyou shoots him with his disc. But then... the Ayakashi ran out of water and escaped through a crack."I'll be back!"**

**"Ah...boss! We were about to kill him that time!"Daigoyou shouts.**

**"It's alright, we'll get him the next time!"**

**They came back from the mansion, resting themselves and healing their injuries. They all were discussing about the Ayakashi.**

**One kuroku came in whispering to Ji."The princess is here?" She came in with the kuroku by her side.**

**Everyone bowed to her and she stood there, looking at Takeru." Takeru, did you tell them yet?"**

**"Tell us what?" Ryunosuke asks.**

**"That he is going to have another sibling."**

**"A sibling?"everyone shouts, except for Takeru and Ji.**

**"Hai, and I have your sibling right here behind this wall."**

**"Is it a boy? I need to know!" Ryunosuke says with a dramatic face.**

**"Or is it a girl?" Mako wonders.**

**"Mother, you can't just get a random person off a street and claim it your son."**

**"Well, I got you." Everyone was gasping.**

**"Mother, I want to be alone. What if she/he is injured because of the Gedoushu and he doesn't even know how to fight?" Takeru corrected.**

**"Takeru, I care for you, and I don't want you to be lonely. So just get along with Takeshi,"**

**"Takeshi?" everyone asks.**

**Kotoha started to remember the name, but has forgotten where it came from.**

**He came out and said," I am... Takeshi."**

**"Ah!You are the one that helped me at the grocery store!"Kotoha pointed,but after that Mako covered her mouth. Takeru was glaring at him, ready to kill him, while Takeshi was just staring at Kotoha with a smile.**

* * *

**Now that Takeru and Takeshi has met, what will happen now? Find out on the next chapter and don't forget to review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you ready for the story? Well, let the show begin! Oh, I forgot, does anyone want to tell me to write any fan fictions, cause I am okay with that. Thank you!**

**Still At The Mansion Where Takeshi Smiling At Kotoha**

* * *

**Still Mako covering Kotoha's mouth, everyone was surprised, especially Takeru. He just went out of the room and into his.**

**"Takeru! Takeru!" Kaoru shouts.**

**"It's alright, my princess. I'll go talk to him,"Ji says, comforting her.**

**"Don't worry, Hikoma-san. I'll go talk to him. You stay here,"Kotoha says, chasing after her tono-sama. She was at door, knocking her way in."Tono-sama? Tono-sama?"**

**"Come in."**

**She opened the door and saw him on his bed with his arms crossed." Tono-sama, what's wrong? Are you mad about your new sibling? Please tell me, I can help."**

**He looked at her face. The beautiful smile of hers, shining brightly. He can't say no to her." Kotoha... When you said that you met him at the store..I felt this thing that I have never felt before in my life."**

**"Tono-sama... Are you talking about jealousy, I think. That's what Ryunosuke says when he was acting before he was a Shinkenger. Anyways you know I love you, right?"he nodded." I would never fall in love with him. You are the only one that I'm in love with,"she says hugging him.**

**"Tono-sama...you know what I mean?"**

**"Yes. But if he wants you, he will have to go through me,"he says kissing her cheek.**

* * *

**Back Where The Others Were**

* * *

**"Wait.. so how did you and Kotoha met?" Chiaki asked.**

**"Well...she was in the aisle, getting mushroom cans, where I saw her. She looked beautiful and adorable when she looked confused finding where the cans were." Everyone was looking at each other, how to explain it to Takeru and Kotoha. " I guess, we bumped into each other and the cans has spilled out and a mushroom landed on her head. I took the mushroom off of her head and began to ask her some things. Then she forgot that she was suppose to meet her friend. And that is what happened."**

**"Ooh... How should we explain it to Take-chan?"Genta says.**

**"Tono would be disappointed in this," Ryunosuke added.**

**"I think it is my fault that I brought you here. Takeru would never had been mad about this because of me,"Kaoru says.**

**"It's alright, princess. It's not your fault," Ji says, calling the kuroku to get some tissues for the princess.**

**"Nah... Don't worry. If he likes her, wait until I can make my way to her!" Takeshi says with excitement.**

**"Um.. I don't think you wanna do that. Takeru is really strong, and I think you would lose," Chiaki says.**

**"I agree,"Mako says, nodding.**

**"How strong?"**

**"Takeshi...he is a Shinkenger and you are not,"Genta corrected him.**

**"So.. all I need to do is be a Shinkenger?"**

**"Ugh! He is hopeless!"everyone groan.**

**"Whatever.. I will beat him in anyway."**

**"Are you sure about that?"Takeru coming in the room.**

**"Takeru...you heard everything?"Mako asks.**

**"Hmp.. So you heard everything, eh? Guess you know that I want her..let's have a battle,"Takeshi says.**

**"Eh!?"everyone yells.**

**"I don't care if I get hurt...I just want Kotoha. Anyways...let's starts the battle."**

**"Tono! You can't hurt an innocent citizen!" Ryunosuke says.**

**"I know that... It's his choice anyways. It's not like he is a Gedoushu."**

**"Alright! Let's start the battle!"Takeshi says with excitement, walking out of the door.**

**But then the bells rung. Ji went to the ringer and told them the location."I guess you'll have to wait for that fight."Everyone ran out of the door especially Takeshi behind them." Excuse me.. where are you going? You will get hurt from the fight."**

**"Don't worry. I am just watching how he fights, see ya," with a wave of his.**

* * *

**They were at the location. But this time, he was getting more souls.**

**"Eh?Did Dokoku revived him from the one that took the soul from Kotoha?" Chiaki asks.**

**"That's what I have been telling you,"Kotoha says.**

**"We'll talk about it back at the mansion. Let's finish him already."Takeru says."That's far enough, Gedoushu!"**

**"Oh...I met the Shinkengers again...What a nice surprise...You guys be ready for this!"he says running towards them.**

**"Ippistu Soujou!"everyone shouts ****as they drew their mojikara sign.**

**" Ikkan Kenjou!" Genta shouts pressing the buttons on his.**

**"Shinken Red. Shiba Takeru!"**

**"The same, Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"**

**"The same, Pink! Shirashi Mako!"**

**"The same, Green! Tani Chiaki!"**

**"The same, Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"**

**"The same Gold! Umemori Genta!"**

**"The Samurai Sentai authorized by the Providence..." Takeru says.**

**"Shinkenger! Going Forth!"**

**They all charged to him. Ryunosuke using his Water Arrow, Mako using her Heaven Fan, Chiaki using his Wood Spear, Kotoha using her Land Slicer, Genta using his Sakanamaru and DaiGoyo, and the final touch, Takeru using his Rekka Daizantou. Takeshi sat criss-cross applesauce on the ground, staring at them fighting the Ayakashi. Mostly he was focusing on Takeru. **

**But when the Ayakashi saw Takeshi, the only human sitting there. He had the chance to suck his soul."Huh? Only human there? Now's my chance!" The Ayakashi left Takeru and went speeding to him. Takeshi didn't realized that the Ayakashi was after him, he just stared at Takeru, until Kotoha stood up in front on him, blocking his view.**

**"Kotoha?"**

**The soul was sucked out of her body...again. She de-morphed and fell, having Takeshi capturing her in his arms."Eh? Guess I am out of water again. I'll be back!"as the Ayakashi crammed through the cracks near the soda machine.**

**"Kotoha! Kotoha!" Takeru shouts, pushing Takeshi away and starts shaking her.**

**"Looks like the Ayakashi got her again," Chiaki says.**

**"You!"Takeru glaring at Takeshi."It's all your fault!" getting his sword out, heading his way to him. But Mako was trying to calm Takeru down.**

**"Gomen Gomen then.. sheesh.. It's only one problem."**

**"Gomen yourself! You're the problem! Stay away from my sight!" he says, picking Kotoha up in his arms." Let's go minna."**

**"Hai..."they all said.  
**

* * *

**They all left, leaving Takeshi on the bench.**

**"Stupid tono," he muttered under his breath.**

**"Takeshi?" the voice said.**

**"Mako-chan? What are you doing here? Does your "tono" ban you and your comrades from meeting me?"**

**"Well..no. Not yet. Anyways... I came here to give you some food, since mightv'e been hungry lately,"handing him a basket of bread.**

**"Did you make these?"**

**"Yes, why. Are they terrible? PLEASE BE HONEST,"sitting down next to him.**

**"Well. They taste like trash...but since I am hungry. I guess I should be eating them. But arrigato and gomen"**

**She sighed."Guess I'll have to improve more."**

**"Anyways...is Takeru still mad at me? I have been thinking that it was my fault that Kotoha did save me, but I just want to see how he fights."**

**"Wow. You are the first person that loses your anger that quick than Chiaki. Last time it lasted 2 days. But I don't know. He might because Kotoha is his girlfriend."**

**"Could you tell him sorry for me then?"**

**"Why? Why won't you go up to him and apologize that way? Didn't you say that you wanted to beat him?"**

**"Well... It's just that I am afraid of that old man."**

**"Don't worry. I will be right your side. Let's go,"Mako taking his hand to the mansion.**

* * *

** At the mansion. Takeru was in the infirmary, making sure that Kotoha was okay. The others were back in the main room with Ji.**

**"Ah... guess we have to fight the Ayakashi again," Chiaki yawns and stretches.**

**"Hey, where is Mako-chan?"**

**"I am here. I brought a visitor."**

**"Takeshi!?"**

**"He just wanted to say sorry."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, tono is in the infirmary with Kotoha. I'll go get him,"Ryunosuke says, getting up. But then, he started to run back in the room. Everyone was shocked. He told Takeru that fast?" Minna! Takeru and Kotoha is gone!"**

**"What?!"they all ran into the infirmary and found the kurokus' on the ground.**

**"What happened?" Mako asks.**

**"It can't be a Gedoushuu, because we have locked everything all ready," Ji says.****One kuroku that was still safe came in and whispered to Ji. " Gedoushuu already?" The kuroku showed him the map and everyone was surprised. The location was here.**

**" Okay...Minna.. search every where. I'll go with Chiaki. Genta stay with Ji. And Mako take Takeshi so if you guys found Takeru and Kotoha, he can say sorry to him,"Ryunosuke says.**

**"What?! That's crazy! He is going to get hurt!" Mako shouts.**

**"I'll be fine, the important thing is, is to find Takeru and Kotoha and who took them," Takeshi says.**

**"Okay...Let's go, minna!"Ryunosuke shouts. Everyone nodded and changed into their forms, except for Takeshi. Everyone went with their partners and went searching.**

* * *

**Few Hours Later...**

* * *

**Running. With all his might, carrying Kotoha and his sword. His shirt was almost ripped, his face was filled with scars and blood by the fight. He didn't know who was attacking him during the night. It was really dark and everywhere he went, there was always swords coming out of nowhere slashing him.**

**But then, he heard a small tiny voice coming under Kotoha's breath." Tono-sama..." Takeru stopped down at the bench, laying her in his arms, protecting her from the swords.**

**"Kotoha?"Takeru asks.**

**"Tono-sama...Please leave me behind.. I don't want you to get hurt because of me," she whispered, staring at the cuts from his shirt and face.**

**He can't leave her here. She will die already. What should he say?**

* * *

**Aww... so sweet! Thx yall for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it and wait for my next chapter!~_~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Especially scarletbird3550! But I didn't understand your question though, what did you mean by the Amy thing. Did you want it to be couples with Daigo, Ian, or Souji, Utsenamari. Thank you!**

**From Last Chapter**

* * *

**"Tono-sama...Please leave me behind..I don't want you to get hurt because of me," she whispered, staring at the cuts and scars from his shirt and face.**

**He can't leave her here. She will die already. What should he say?**

* * *

**Back To The Story**

* * *

**"Tono-sama? Please, leave me and go warn the others about it. I'll..." Takeru kissed her. She started to close her eyes, resting where she was.**

**Takeru got up, got his sword, and started to carry Kotoha." Gomenasai, Kotoha. I didn't want to hurt your feeling saying no." He kept dodging the swords that were chasing him. One of the swords made a scar on Kotoha's shoulder. He could hear her whimper." Don't worry, Kotoha. I just need to beat the Ayakashi that took your soul. Don't worry, I'll definitely save you!"**

* * *

**Ryunosuke and Chiaki searched and searched, but couldn't find anything. Except that shurikens were chasing them, but they escaped perfectly.**

**"Mou!Where did shurikens come from?!" Chiaki yelled, dodging every one of them. But then, Ryunosuke tripped on something. "Ah...Mou! Ryunosuke, the shurikens will be after your head soon!"Chiaki yelled, helping his buddy up.**

**"Ah... What in the world did I tripped on?" he picked up the object. He thought he got tripped by a branch.**

**"Ah! Kotoha's flute. She must have dropped it. We should call the others!"**

**" No, someone locked the signal, but since we found Kotoha's flute that means that we just need to go north," Ryunosuke says, both of them staring at the way they were about to go.**

* * *

**"Ji-chan! I'll go searching in these room, okay? There might be Gedoushu in there, controlling this area!"Genta yelled.**

**"Gedoushu! Where, where!" Daigoyou shouts wondering in circles.**

**"Not yet, Daigoyou-chan!"**

**"Hai...Go ahead and search. Some of the kuroku are searching in the infirmary, kitchen, and other areas. Tell me if you have found any thing,"replied Ji.**

**Genta went to everyone's room, but found nothing." Ahh...if the Gedoushu is here, why won't they show themselves already. We always win,"scratching his head. He passed some rooms, cuz he knew that there was nothing in there."Ahh!What is this?!" He ran back to the main room where Ji was searching through books." Ji-san!"He bumped into Ji,making him fall. But he caught him and pulled him back up.**

**"Do not ever, do that to mean!"says Ji wacking him with a book.**

**"Gomene!"covering his head for an another attack.**

**"Anyways...what is the matter with you?"**

**He started shivering and pointing to the direction, where he screamed."Th...Ther...There are..."**

**Again, Ji wacked him in the book." Say clearer, please! I don't understand 'Th...Ther..There are' There are what?!"**

**He stopped shaking and lowered his fingers." There are footprints down the hall, Ji-san."**

**"Footprints?"**

**"Yes! FOOT PRINTS!" Daigoyou shouted.**

**Ji wacked Daigoyou, seeing the lantern flying around in circles."Anyways, come with me, let's see the footprints." They walked down the hall, they finally found the footprints. It led down to the door outside. "The foot prints are wet. Looks like the Sanzu River. Well, we can't touch that thing."**

**"How are we going to clean it up then?**

**Ji grinned."We'll use your mojikara." Walking out of the halls.**

**"Nani?!You suppose that I can do it with every footprint?!"**

**"Well, you did saw it first. Good Luck! Oh, follow the tracks as well!"He left immediately before Genta could annoy him with complaints.**

**He sighed. He cleaned up every footprints and went to follow the tracks.**

* * *

**"Where could they be?" Mako asked, ducking under branches and leafs.**

**"I wonder if Ryunosuke-tachi found them yet,"he stopped there, leaving Mako still walking.**

**She turned around." What are you doing?"**

**"Sh! Do you hear that?"**

**"Hear what?"****He dashed without letting her know, into the forest." Wait up, Takeshi!" ****He finally stopped.****"Is that...what I think?"**

**"It's Kotoha and Takeru. They looks badly hurt, we've got to save them!"He tried to run, but Mako stopped him.**

**"We can't. There's too much Nanashi and there are 3 Ayakashi. I wonder where they all came from?"**

**"You see, Shinken Red. I was actually after you entirely. I had to recruit many Nanashi and Ayakashi after you, but what is great is that we can have Shinken Yellow and Shinken Red!" Utakasashiri, the one that sucked Kotoha's soul said. The Nanashi was cheering, plus the 2 Ayakashi. The one with shurikens and swords and the one all slimy and wet.**

**Takeru lied on the ground, protecting Kotoha beneath him. This time, there were many cuts and scars placed on him. The Ayakashi with the shurikens and swords took his Shodophone and sword and the slimy and wet one gushed out some gooey stuff on him. If he tried to get back onto his feet, he'll just fall back down, making all the Nanashi laugh at him.**

**"Ah...Our master would be delighted to see his execution. I wish he was here, but unfortunately he is still down at the bottom of the Sanzu River reviving himself," Yunashunari ,the slimy one.**

**"Let's just execute him already,"Urokkacha, the sword and shuriken one.**

**"Wait, how about if we suffer him more. Every one will be afraid of us more, if we took his soul." The Nanashi nodded, agreeing to statement." Alright, let's get started!"Everyone cheered watching Shinken Red about to die. Utakasashiri held his fist to take Takeru's soul out. Takeru faced the fist waiting everything to hurt him. Takeshi wanted to go out and stop them, but Mako started pulling him back with all her might. She can't let any citizen take the risk to suffer. Then finally, Takeru's soul was taken. The other Shinkengers arrived, watching every movement.**

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR TONO!"Ryunosuke yelled, but Chiaki tried to cover his mouth.**

**Utakasashiri chuckled."You all are surrounded. Even the ones that were standing, watching us behind the bushes,"he said pointing towards Mako and Takeshi, as they came out. "Ha! You guys can't fight now, without your head of Shiba Clan. Give up already!"  
**

**And they all gave up, everyone tied up together, sitting there desperate. Ryunosuke sat there, defeated, looking like trash.**

**"What do we do now? Kotoha and Takeru has been taken already."Chiaki says, struggling like a worm.**

**"Don't worry, minna. I will find the way out of here. NEVER GIVE UP LIKE, RICHARD BROWN!"Ryunosuke shouted.**

**"Hehe, no one's gonna save ya'll! Ha!,"Yunashunari kicked Ryunosuke.**

**"Ryunosuke!"everyone shouts.**

**"Are you all right?" Mako asks.**

**"Yeah, I am fine."**

**"Anyways,what happened when you guys were searching?"Takeshi asks.**

**"I found footprints in the mansion, DID YOU KNOW HOW HARD I GOT THEM OFF?!"Genta whispered.**

**"We found Kotoha's flute"Chiaki says.**

**"Where is it?"Mako asked.**

**Chiaki tried searching around his pockets, shaking everything off of him."Eh?! Where is the flute!" Yelling loudly.**

**"YOU LOST HER FLUTE!"Mako and Genta yelling, but in a whispering way.**

**"SHE WILL BE MAD AT BOTH OF YOU! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO GAVE HER THAT!"Mako yelled, whispering.**

**"Don't worry,"Ryunosuke says, calming his coughs." I took it out of your pocket."**

**"Nani?!How?"Chiaki yelled.**

**"When we were both walking, I found tono carrying Kotoha on his back, so I took the flute out of your back pocket and ran to Kotoha and stuck it in her pocket."**

**"Why didn't you tell me this?"Chiaki asked.**

**"Well, you would spoil it to the Ayakashi, duh. And when you said that you can't find then flute, the Nanashi were probably spying on us when you were talking really loud."**

**"Wow, really impressive Ryunosuke,"Mako says.**

* * *

**He blinked, he heard a soothing sound that awoke him. He got up and stared at everyone. They were lying on the ground with their eyes opened. The soothing, peaceful sound came back into his head. It sounded really familiar. He went following where the music had lead and found that Kotoha was playing the whole time."Kotoha?"**

**She looked up, very happy to see her tono-sama."TONO-SAMA!"she ran to him, crying."Tono-sama...I really missed you! I don't know what happened to everyone here, I tried save them all, demo..demo everyone suddenly collasped! I am scared, tono-sama!"she says sniffling.**

**"Don't worry, Kotoha, you're going to be fine. I am going to save everyone and you,"he wiped her tears away."You're going to be fine, I promised,"as he kissed her forehead.**

**"Tono-sama..."she says, hugging him.**

**"Don't worry, I will stay here with you."**

**"Arrigato...Arrigato tono-sama." After some few minute, Kotoha stopped crying. They both sat on the ground. Kotoha's head leaned against Takeru's shoulder as Takeru's arm went around Kotoha's shoulder.**

**"Hey, Kotoha. Could I asked you something?"**

**"Hai...You can ask me anything."**

**"Well..when you I saw you playing your flute...I just notice something...And I thought you dropped your flute somewhere in the forest."**

**"Oh...yeah, that's what I thought too. Few hours ago, I started running around trying to wake up everyone, then something dropped out of my pockets and it was my flute."**

**"Well, I am glad that you have your flute, Kotoha,"kissing her cheeks.**

**"Arrigato, tono-sama,"Kotoha blushing.**

* * *

**"I'm bored!"Chiaki whined. The Ayakashi left Takeru's and Kotoha's body on the floor. They all were busy planning to make a perfect scheme where the Shinkengers can not always interrupt.**

**Something rustled in the bush across from Chiaki."Finally!Something interesting."**

**The Shinkengers were the only ones watching it happened. It popped out."Daigoyou! Get over here and save us!"**

**"Gomen en. I got lost, minna-san!"cam running to them, but Mako stopped everyone.**

**"Wait...we need a plan, before you get caught."**

**"Well, what is it?"Chiaki says.**

**She whispered it to everyone, everyone nodding agreeing to the plan."Alright everyone, let's do this!"Mako shouts.**

**FEW MINUTES LATER...**

**A Nanashi came to their way."Now!"Mako shouts.**

**"Ano...Nanashi, I need to go use the bathroom. Can I go?"Chiaki shouts. The Nanashi looked at , Utakasashiri waiting for the answer of their commander. "The plan isn't working", Chiaki thought, looking at Mako. "Uh..uh it is very contagious...If I don't go to the bathroom..my...my..bladder will explode and then if it explodes pee on everyone, like you and the Nanashi...then you will have the same thing that I have,"Chiaki lied. Some of the Nanashi were holding their's, freaking out.**

**"You can go,"Utakasashiri said.**

**The Nanashi untied Chiaki's ropes and Chiaki got up,"Arrigato Nanashi for letting me be free. Now!"**

**Daigoyou came out shooting out disc at the Nanashi distracting them. "Ah ha! We got you now!"**

**Chiaki grabbed the Nanashi's sword that was near him and started cutting everyone's ropes. He found the Nanashi that took their Shodophones and he got the Shodophones back."Here you are, guys. You guys are ready?"Chiaki shouts, handing them their Shodophones. Takeshi got one of the Nanashi swords.**

**"Hai!"**

**"Ippitsu Soujou!"**

**"Ikkan Kenjo!"**

**"Shinken Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!"**

**"The same, Pink, Shirashi Mako!"**

**"The same, Green, Tani Chiaki!"**

**"The same, Gold, Umemori Genta!"**

**"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!"**

**"Shinkenger, Going Forth!"**

**"Do this, for our TONO!"Ryunosuke yells.**

**"You're forgetting someone..." Mako sighs.**

**"OH YEAH, DO IT ALSO FOR KOTOHA!"Ryunosuke shouts.**

**They all charged at them, slicing everyone.**

**"Minna! We need something to clear these faster! I'll use my Water Arrow!"**

**"Hai!"**

**"Water Arrow!"**

**"Heaven Fan!"**

**"Wood Spear!"**

**After all the Nanashi died, Urokkacha and Yunashunari charged after them. Utakasashiri stood there watching the battle. Urokkacha sended shurikens and swords out of mid-air after the 4 Shinkengers and Takeshi.**

**"Mou! How are we suppose to fight them like this,"as Chiaki dodged rapidly.**

**"I've got an idea!"Ryunosuke yelled."Just dance while dodging, like me. I doing the dance from my kabuki theater."**

**"That sounds so stupid,"Chiaki says.**

**"It does,"Takeshi agrees.**

**"Just do it if you wanna live!"Mako yelled. And they all did it and successfully killed Urokkacha.**

**"ALRIGHT! Let's defeat this one!" Genta yelled in excitement.**

**"What's next? He'll gush out gooey stuff on our feet?"Chiaki says.**

**"Yes!"Yunashunari yelled. He gushed out gooey stuff on their feet.**

**"CHIAKI!?"Everyone yelled.**

**"What?!How would I know?"**

**They all started stomping, but they always stay in their position.**

**"Wait...Daigoyou, start blasting discs at them! You are not stuck onto the goo, right?"Mako questioned.**

**"ALRIGHT!"He started shooting out discs at Yunashunari.**

**As Daigoyou shoots out disc at them, Chiaki started poking the gooey stuff with his Wood Spear quickly before it get stuck on the goo. But, his Wood Sear was now stuck.**

**"CHIAKI!"Genta, Ryunosuke, and Mako yelled.**

**"Don't worry, I have a Plan B!"Chiaki grabbed onto his Wood Spear tightly and started pulling down so he could go up. The goo was also going up with him, but...Chiaki fell down, so now his back was stuck to the goo, but the Wood Spear was still standing in its position.**

**"CHIAKI!"**

**"Yeah..I don't have an another plan.."**

**They all sighed." You know what, give me that Wood Spear.."Mako says, grabbing onto it. She started pulling herself up as the Wood Spear went down. The goo on her feet, went with her as she went up. But.. she fell down, onto Chiaki.**

**"Mou!"Chiaki yelled."Is this suppose to be your Plan?"**

**"Hai..The goo on my feet is all gone, so now I just need to cross the gooey stuff."**

**"What a perfect plan, Mako-chan!" Ryunosuke and Genta yelled. **

**She got off the goo and started battling Yunashunari with Daigoyou in her hand. She defeated him and the goo from Ryunosuke, Genta, Chiaki, and Takeru and Kotoha disappeared.**

**"All we need to defeat is him,"Ryunosuke says,pointing towards Utakashiri.**

* * *

**Back Where Kotoha And Takeru Is**

* * *

**Kotoha slept on Takeru shoulders as he slept on her head. He woke up by the noise coming from every direction."Kotoha?" he says, shaking her.**

**She started yawning and stretching."Is there something wrong, tono-sama?"**

**"Do you hear that?"They both stood and listened carefully in silence.**

**"Hai, I do hear it. What could it be?"****They both kept hearing clashings. Then, everything shook where they were. Kotoha held onto Takeru."Is it a bomb?"**

**"I dunno. But..."the place started shaking." But I think we are about to find out. Hold onto me tightly, okay?"She nodded and both of them closed their eyes, as the place was shaking.**

**"YES! We defeated him!"the voice yelled running around in circles with 2 more people.**

**Kotoha and Takeru started opening their eyes and can't believe where they were. They were back.**

**"Kotoha? Are you okay, what happened?"Mako asked helping them up.**

**"I'm fine, arrigato,"she says, bowing to her. Kotoha stared at Takeru and realized."Ah! Tono-sama, you're injured. Let..Let me help you!"**

**"No need. I'm fine. Let's go back to the mansion, okay."**

**"Wait!"**

**Takeru turned around and was surprised."What do you want?"**

**"Ano..."Takeshi looked at Mako."Um...I wanted to say sorry for what I have done. Gomenesai, tono-sama,"he says bowing.**

**Takeru cam over to him."You're alright. I accept your apology. Arrigato for saving us, demo...Are you still demanding that fight?"he smiled and started walking back to the mansion with Kotoha and as everyone, especially Takeshi behind him.**

**Takeshi smiled. No..now that he realized how much Kotoha is to Takeru, he's not fighting him.**

**THE END!^~^**

* * *

**Well, the story has end. I think this is the longest chapter so far in this story, but thank you for reading and reviewing my story so far! Review how you like this story!**


End file.
